


forgotten origins

by truthbetold



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avian Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blazeborn jack manifold, Bonding, Elytrian Phil, Enderian Ranboo, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Memory Loss, Merling Niki | Nihachu, Phantom Wilbur, Psychological Trauma, Shulker Toby Smith | Tubbo, ill update the tags as we go along, no beta we die (not like technoblade), origin smp!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthbetold/pseuds/truthbetold
Summary: The initial light was blinding. Tommy blinked rapidly, before sitting up in a hurry.What the hell…He was on the banks of a smooth lake, in the middle of a forest clearing. The grass felt soft beneath his hands. Above him, somewhere hidden amongst the trees, a bird chirped. But something was off.Tommy scrambled to get up. Correction: heattemptedto get up, as he barely had a chance to look around before a foreign weight on his shoulders nearly made him tip over.“Hello! Is- Is anyone here?!” Tommy's breath was coming in short gasps now, for two reasons:He has no clue what he’s doing here, andwhat the fuck is on his back.ora server glitch sends seven of the dream smp members to an unfamiliar world, with strange new abilities and no memories of their past.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, everyone will meet+interact at some point
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	forgotten origins

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! tbh, i don't really have a plan for this fic yet, but i loved the origin smp shenanigans so i wrote this lil au for it. :D
> 
> reminder: please do not share this with any CCs! (but i will take this down if any CC mentions that they are uncomfortable with this content in any way.)
> 
> anyways, happy reading! + stay safe & hydrated! <3

**ALERT!**

Detected Error on Server. Reb̸̧̝̼͙͉̞̅o̵̭͍̊̇͌͛̓̀ơ̸͔̪̹̯̮̦̮͍̦̐̐̆̒̎̌͒̾̌̃̌͝ͅt̴̢͈̘̯̲̱͙̭̘͍͙̻̩̆?

  
  


[YES] [NO]

|

|

|

[ **YES** ] [ **YES** ] [ **YES** ] [ **YES** ] [ **YES** ] [ **YES** ] [ **YES** ] 

  
  
  


R̸͖̤̳͖͖͈͖̃̈͒͘é̴̯͈̣̗̱̠̲̮̪̰̾͂̈͗̅̑̿͜w̸̢̥̟̺̹͉̖͑̄̄̅̑ḭ̵̠̱̼̩̤̈́̀̈́͐n̶̢̧̡̛̥̞͆̈͂̇̿̏̂͐̌͘d̵̛̰̗̞̞̬̞̥̲͙͔̰͙͓̱͋̋̑̉̾̃͑͆͝ĭ̴̩͎̖͇͎̋̈́͊̔̈́͒̆͘̕̚͜ņ̴̮̳̓̄͌̓̋͛ͅg̴̘̈́̈́̌̉̇̈́̽̎̎̈́̆͘͝…̶̨̡̞̪̳͎̲̄̿̅͆̇̌͋̓̌͋͘͜͜͜͝ͅ

̴̢̝̪̾̃͒̄͗̎͑̉͆͝*

*

*

*

*

*

̸̛͍͙̙͌̈̓̇͛͆̈́̚Ş̵̦̝̹̹̩̰͖͐̏̓͒͘ē̷̢̞̬̘͓͕͈̳̣̦͓̦̘̣͐̂̒͐̋̒͗̓̚͠͝ͅṛ̷̨̧̡̢͍̳̻̰̫͎̲̩͖̹̔̐̆v̴̨̦̲͇̱̘̖̩͓͍̪͔̞͚̒̑ͅe̶̡̛̩̘͍͖̭͙͉̼̎̀͋̄͑̋̎͌̿͠ͅr̷̫̂ ̴̞̘̪̆͗̓R̵͕̜͛̔͝͝͝ę̸̩̻̣̭̭̠̦̖̜͙̳̗̂͊̑̾̊̔̈́́͘͝ŵ̵͕̝̖̦̩͇̘̘̞͓̿̕͜ḯ̶̛̗̪͖̭̻̙̏̃̈̃́͛̑̊͊͂͜͝ņ̴̧̢̛͔͙̻̞͙̰̖͉̹͔͉̽͑̉͊͗̿d̸͇̥̪̙̯̗̲̺͚͂̒̋͊̔͗̋ ̷̡̨̛̯̝͚͎̥̤̫̱̝̝̥͔̒̉̏̈̿͊̈̌̋̈́̕̚Ç̴̟͖̰̆̀̓̀̈́̾̕̕͘͜͠o̴̢̱̯̿̐͑̄̋̍̓͝͝ṃ̷͈̘̺̜͕̬̝̬̟̩̃̈́̑p̶̯͕̾̀̏ļ̷͎̊̈͗̽̀e̶̻͔͕͛̍̏͌̒̆ṭ̴͚͖̱̯̼͇̬̻̝̮͕͙̊̂̔̍̂̉̂̉̚ͅe̴̹͔̯̰̅̆̈̉́̀̉̈̄͌̈͌!̴̜̰̦̹̖͉̟̜̩̭̖̂̀̾̌̔͋̔̚̕

_[_ **_TommyInnit_ ** _has joined the game]_

 _[_ **_Tubbo_ ** _has joined the game]_

 _[_ **_Ranboo_ ** _has joined the game]_

...

The initial light was blinding. Tommy blinked rapidly, before sitting up in a hurry. _What the hell…_

He was on the banks of a smooth lake, in the middle of a forest clearing. The grass felt soft beneath his hands. Above him, somewhere hidden amongst the trees, a bird chirped. But something was off.

Tommy scrambled to get up. Correction: he _attempted_ to get up, as he barely had a chance to look around before a foreign weight on his shoulders nearly made him tip over.

“Hello! Is- Is anyone here?!” Tommy's breath was coming in short gasps now, for two reasons:

He has no clue what he’s doing here, and _what the fuck is on his back._

_\---_

The first things Tubbo felt as he awoke were the sand underneath his toes, and a strange (but almost comforting) weight on his head. Yawning, his eyes reluctantly peeled open as he pushed himself up. 

There was a weird sensation on the skin of his arms and knees, Tubbo noted absentmindedly as he glanced around his surroundings. He was lying on the shore of a shallow river, soft waves lapping at the sand. The sky was darkening. A persistent wave of confusion crossed Tubbo’s mind-- _this isn’t where I’m supposed to be_ \--but he brushed it off in a second.

And then he looked down at his arms.

His forearms, that had now taken on a shade of mottled purple. 

_What._

Without missing a beat, Tubbo threw himself over to the river’s reflective surface. He barely registered the odd square helmet nestled over his hair before his attention snapped to the various markings on his skin. The same shade of purple had crept under his neck in faint patches, just stopping at around his jaw. His eyes met the terrified ones of his reflection. 

And Tubbo screamed.

\---

Ranboo felt nauseous. Too nauseous. Not bothering to open his eyes, he could feel the firm wood of a tree root against his back. The branches above him rustled, as if they were warning of a coming storm. 

Ranboo had no clue where he was. But that was fine, because he has his b _ _ _.

Hmm.

Because he has ___ ____.

Because __________________.

Ranboo jolted up now, clutching his head. 

His mind was blank. Try as he might, he couldn’t remember… _anything?_

And that wasn’t even the weirdest part. Oddly enough, as he fell back against the tree, the void in his memory didn’t alarm him too much- or, at least as much as it should've. It felt almost like… like he’s been through this before. Too many times to count.

But he still spent the next thirty minutes squinting into the trees, struggling to pull up even the slightest echoes of memories that just seemed to slip through his fingers. By now, it had started raining: a misty downpour that coated the forest in shades of gray and dark green. Ranboo sighed, letting himself enjoy the soft pitter-patter of the droplets. _At least this seems to be a relatively safe, normal world._ Picking himself up, he took a few steps into the clearing, where the branches receded to let the rain in.

_Maybe I should look around-_

“OW!” Ranboo let out an eerie screech, jumping back under the tree. He clutched his left hand, which was now streaked with an angry pink, rather than the white it was before. _What the..._

Ranboo looked at his hand, and then looked up at the sky. And he looked back at his hand, and at the sky again. Something vaguely clicked in his mind. _But- How- No-_

The storm gave no response.

_..._

_You really just had to jinx it, didn't you?_

The sounds of the rain suddenly felt far too loud.

**Author's Note:**

> these first two chapters are just gonna be some quick introductions- next four povs are coming up... stay tuned!
> 
> ( ps: any kudos/comments/etc make my day!! if u liked this, pls feel free to interact :3 )


End file.
